


Miss Mercury

by VesuvianPancake



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Female Character, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianPancake/pseuds/VesuvianPancake





	1. ~Lydia~

Lydia ran down the hall, her boots loudly hitting against the tile. She was digging through her bag trying to find her homework.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." she hissed to herself. "If I'm late again, Mr. Henry is gonna-" She ran smack into the back of someone, falling back on her butt.

H-Hey!" she rubbed her thigh. "What's the big deal-- oh..." she stared up at the frozen boy.

"U-Uh... Hi..." the boy's big blue eyes were welled up with tears. "C-Could you help me please?"

Lydia looked at him in confusion, getting up to her feet. _'Help him?__'_ she thought. _'How...?'_

She almost slipped on the papers on the floor around her. "Uh..." she started, puzzled. "Sure, dude... uh... what do I...?"

"Just wind the key up, please," he muttered, his voice shaky.

She took a hold of it and turned it several times. Moving her hands away, she watched as the wind-up key turned on its own and the boy turned to her.

"Thanks," he said. He picked up his own stuff.

"Don't mention it..." Lydia replied.

The boy stooped down to pick up some of the papers that had fallen on the ground and handed them to her. Lydia took them and hastily shoved them into her bag.

"Thank you," she said hurriedly.

"You're welcome," the boy glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh-- I'm late... Again..." he turned and walked off.

Lydia watched the boy walk to his class with a bit of pity in her heart. She kinda hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble for being late... it wasn't his fault his wind-up key froze while he was rushing to class. She turned around and ran in the direction of her class, but was stopped by the principal.

"Miss Mercury, skipping again I see?" he spoke.

She scoffed. "I'm not skipping, you dipshit. I'm just late"

The principal frowned at her. "Excuse me, young lady. You do _not_ speak to me that wa-"

"She... she wasn't skipping class!" the boy from earlier shouted from the other side of the hallway.

The principal and Lydia looked at him. "Is that so, young man?" He motioned for him to come closer.

He took a few steps closer. "No, sir... uh... I got frozen in the hallway again... she just helped me out..."

The principal's face lightened. "Lydia? Helping someone out?" he smiled a bit. "Her characters finally changed."

Lydia frowned at him, offended.

"Very well. You may go to class." The principal said, leaving to his office.

Lydia sighed and looked to the boy. "Thanks, I guess..."

"You're welcome, I guess..." the boy walked off, burying his head in his books. Lydia turned and ran off to her class.

* * *

At lunch, Lydia sat at a table outside with another girl, the both of them wearing dark clothing and talking among themselves. Lydia had black heeled boots, black skinny jeans that wee ripped and had fishnet stockings, a purple crop top exposing her mid drift and a bit of her chest, with her dark semi-wavy hair pushed back over her shoulders. She didn't know that the boy from earlier, who had been sitting alone at lunch had been watching her from inside with a slightly concerned look on her face.

A redhead walked past Lydia with a group of friends, all of them giggling.

"Oh my God, did you hear who Lydia slept with last night?" one of them snickered. "She is such a _slut_!" 

Lydia looked at them with a fire in her eyes. "Yeah, I bet your boyfriend would agree, wouldn't he?" she hissed. The redhead scoffed.

"My man has too good a taste to sleep with someone like you," the redhead laughed as she began to walk off. Lydia stood up and walked in front of her.

"You really think I give two shits about him? I didn't sleep with anyone last night so unless you want to taste the bottom of my shoe I suggest you shut your trap." Lydia snapped. A crowd had begun to form, chanting "Fight... fight... fight..." over and over.


	2. ~Luke~

_'Her name is Lydia...?' _Luke thought. _'That's a pretty name...'_ Luke headed outside and hid behind a bush, watching the drama unfold in front of him. His heart pounded heavily in his chest and his wind-up key twitched in the opposite direction every now and then.

"Don't fight..." he whimpered.

The redhead raised her fist to fight, but Lydia turned away.

"I don't have time for this," she scoffed. "Let's go Jay." she took her friend's hand and walked away from the crowd.

Luke watched them walk away. "Oh, thank God..." his wind-up key made a loud click and then started turning normally.

Lydia and Jay turned around. "Did you hear that?" She looked towards the bushes.

He gasped lightly and covered his mouth with his hands, hyperventilating.

Jay's eyes changed color and she reached into the bushes, pulling Luke out by his sweater.

"Who the hell are you!?" she hissed, raising her fist to hit him before Lydia stopped her.

"Easy, Jay!" she lowered her arm. "It's fine, he's... he's a friend."

Luke stared at Jay, wide-eyed. "P-P-Please don't hit me..." he stammered, shaking all over.

Jay looked at Lydia, then at Luke. She growled and let him go. Luke fell on the concrete right on his rump. Lydia shoved her lightly and helped him onto his feet.

"Sorry about that," she said. "She's kinda my bodyguard."

"I-I-It's alright," he fidgeted with his sleeves. "I'm used to being banged up like this..."

Lydia looked him up and down. "So..." she looked him right in the eye, her violet eyes seeming piercing into his soul. "You were spying on me?"

"I-I wouldn't call it 'spying'..." Luke backed away a bit. "I just heard about the fighting and... I went to watch and I didn't- I'm sorry." 

Lydia's eyes widened, looking to Jay.

"He's one of the pure ones," she whispered to Lydia. Lydia looked back at Luke.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"L-Luke," he stammered.

"Well, I'm Lydia and this is Jay," Lydia pointed at Jay. "We're about to head to the spot."

"Which spot? There's tons around here."

"You know, the garage? Where all the good stuff is?"

"Ohh... That spot. Yeah, what about it?"

Lydia facepalmed and gave his fluffy black hair a light pat. "Nevermind, just stay in school." She turned around and started walking off, Jay following behind her. When they were far enough, Luke followed after them, hiding behind trees and eavesdropping. 

Jay snickered. "I like him," she said. "He's cute. In a clueless kind of way."

Luke blushed. He saw Lydia give Jay a funny look. Luke sighed and then headed back to school.

* * *

Luke heard some loud music coming from the garage on the way home from school. He peeked through the window and found Lydia on the ground, drunk out of her mind.

"... oh." he groaned.

Lydia sat on a old ripped up couch with beers surrounding her. She had a snake on her shoulder that she was petting like a puppy as the people around her chatted, drank, and smoked. Luke gulped. This was definitely not his kind of public place...

"Oh jeez..." he adjusted his glasses. Though the music was loud, he could hear the speaking voices loud and clear.

Lydia smiled, a strange but nice sigh. Another male sat beside her, clearly attempting to flirt

"Hey there, beautiful. Who's your friend?" he leaned a bit closer to her.

Lydia's face changed to annoyed, challenging him. "Her name is Rexa, and she doesn't like crackheads." she kissed the red snakes head.

"Aww, a snake," he turned around. "Now how am I going to get in there without being noticed as the weird quote-unquote 'innocent kid with a wind-up key on his back'...?" His head jolted around when he heard the guy sitting next to Lydia speak again.

"Don't be so bitter, babe," the man said, putting his hands on Lydia's hips. She hissed and kicked at him, the snake hissing as well. Luke gulped.

"Get your filthy fingers off of me," she growled lowly.

Suddenly, Luke got an idea. He took off his glasses and ruffled up his hair a bit. "Okay, that's done... what about the wind-up key...?" He looked around. He found a leather jacket on the coat rack. He picked it up and watched more of Lydia and the man argue.

"And don't call me 'babe'," Lydia raised her hand, throwing a purple fireball at him and hitting him right in the eye. The man screamed out in pain. He was ignored by all the others in the garage.

"Fuck off, ballsack," she hissed, then spat on him.

"This is so wrong..." he whispered to himself. He put it on and headed inside.

The man ran out of the garage and past Luke. Lydia got up and moved to the side of the ones who were dancing. It looked like she decided to dance with her friends, despite her drunk stumbling.

Luke looked around awkwardly. "Hnn..." he walked around.

_Earned It_ had begun playing and the girls exchanged knowing looks. All of them began to move their hips in grinding motions. Lydia's eyes had began to glow a bright purple and her snake wrapped around her arms as she danced.

Luke stood in a corner and tried to stay out of everything. But he knew this song... he couldn't resist. He softly sang the lyrics.

People had made space for Lydia to dance between the dimly lit room. She had gained the attention of everyone, the background lyrics making her dancing more seductively. She ran her hand down her hips, singing.

_"So Imma care for you, you, you, you,"_ the music played and her body moved smoothly and teasingly.

_"__'Cause girl you're perfect,"_ he sang a bit louder and tapped his foot.

People had begun to turn to him,none of them recognized the new "bad boy". He gained Lydia's attention. She looked at him with interest and made her way too him, putting her hand in his shoulders and circled around him.

_"You're always worth it," _she sang.

He eventually started to dance along with her._ "And you deserve it."_

Lydia turned around, taking Luke's hands and putting them on her hips. The snake had slid from her to Luke, wrapping around his waist.

_"The way you work it,"_ she pressed herself against his groin, dipping low and moving back up. The people around them had joined in on the dirty dancing.

_"'Cause girl, you earned it,"_ he pulled her close teasingly, then let her go, winking seductively.

_"And you deserve it," _she sang, shivering in glee, turning and putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down into a chair. _"'Cause girl, you're wo-o-o-o-orth it," _she continued to circle around him while she danced.

_"The way you work it,"_ Luke watched her dance.

She turned her back to him and sat down on his lap, leading his hands down her thighs and she pushed her body up him as the song continued.

_"Nana nana," _his hands trailed up her waist. _"So girl, you're worth it,_"

She had begun to giggle from being so drunk.

"Stoop," she whined. "I'm ticklish." her dancing had stopped and she shifted her position to where she was straddling him, looking into his bright blue eyes.

Luke blushed and looked away. "Hmmph..." he pouted slightly.

"Hmmm..." she giggled, resting her elbows on his shoulder. She smelled heavily of alcohol and perfume.

"Hey,you're pretty hot," she slurred, leaning backwards and almost falling.

Luke leaned forward and caught her. "Woah there, hottie. Don't fall."

"Too late," she leaned backwards and tilted her head back as she continued giggling. Her shirt slid up slightly "I've fallen for you, Blue."

"Oh, jeez..." he blushed redder.

The snake had slithered to her neck and hissed lowly.

"Noo... Rexa, I don't want to go home..." she told the snake.

"You should listen to your snake," he muttered, hearing the snake loud and clear.

"But daddy's meeeeeaaaan..." she slurred again, laying on Luke's chest sleepily.

"... hm." he didn't budge. He saw her smile when she lied on his chest. She probably didn't intend on moving. Oh, well. "... if you don't want to go home to _your_ house, want to come to mine?"

"Yes, anywhere from daddy," Lydia whined.

he snorted. "Alright." he stood up, carrying Lydia up with him. He headed out of the garage and walked home. Lydia drifted to sleep in his arms, her snake resting beside her cheek.

He unlocked the front door and headed to the living room. There, he put Lydia on the couch and draped a soft blanket over her. He then walked to the kitchen and started on dinner, hoping she won't be too hungover so she can eat. He watched as Lydia hum and hug the blanket, Rexa slithered underneath it and curling around her leg.

* * *

The smell of pizza woke Luke up from his nap. He sat up from the floor and rubbed his eyes. He turned to see Lydia still on the couch.

"Oh... right..." he stood up and headed to the kitchen to take the pizza out the oven and cut it into 6 even pieces. He heard Lydia mumble in her sleep and turn over.

Luke whistled a few times and seemingly out of nowhere, half a dozen cats swarmed into the kitchen. He knelt in front of all of them and whispered something. All of the cats ran into the living room and climbed onto the couch where Lydia slept and did everything they could to wake her up. He smiled.

"Good kitties," he whispered, then went back to serving the slices on plates.


	3. ~Luke~

Lydia groaned and waved her hand around, attempting to push off the cats. Her snake hissed from underneath the blankets, spooking a few.

"Noo..." she groaned, stretching on the couch.

The cats ran back to Luke, meowing.

"shhh, shut- shut up," he smiled at the cats and knelt in front of them and opened his arms. They all climbed onto his shoulders. He grabbed a plate with three slices of pizza and made his way to Lydia, then set the plate on the floor by the couch. "Hi."

Lydia slowly opened her eyes to see him. "Luke...?" 

Luke nodded. "Yep."

She sat up, regretting it immediately after as her head pounded from a mild hangover.

"Whoa there, missy," Luke gently shoved her onto her back. "Lie down. You were drunk as fuck."

She snorted. "Wow, you actually _curse_?" she paused. "How did you know that I were drunk as fuck?"

"I actually go to the garage, alright?" Luke twirled his finger through his hair. "I'm not that innocent."

"I beg to differ." she sat up again, feeling a bit more stable enough to move around. She looked around the house. "Damn, a rich boy." she whispered.

"Mmhm..." Luke sighed. He picked up the plate of pizza from the floor and held it up to her. "Want some pizza?"

Lydia hesitantly took the plate. "You... you didn't poison it, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

She took the plate, looking at it skeptically "If I get sick after, I will slit your throat." She threatened, her snake wiggling out from under the blanket "And Rexa will avenge me," she added.

"Mmhm. Good luck with that." he stood up and walked off.

She squinted as he walked away, looking at Rexa "You don't think he brought me here because we...?"

Rexa stuck her tongue out. Lydia looked down at her body and checked for anything. "Well I don't feel sore, so that means we didn't." she said relieved, and ate the pizza. "Huh. Good pizza."

Luke peered through the kitchen door at her and then headed outside, carrying a box of cigarettes in his left hand and a lighter in his right. He sat on the curb of his garage and lit a cigarette. He brought it to his lips and took a long drag. He breathed out a long ribbon of smoke and sighed. He looked up at the moon.

"Miss Moon," he whispered. "What do I do about Miss Mercury back there?" he pointed back at the front door with his thumb. He looked down at the ground again and got up. He headed back inside, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He paused when he heard Lydia coming around the corner. Was she lost?

"Hmmph..." Lydia muttered. "I can barely even remember anything, and how did a boy like Luke get into there without question?"

Underestimated. Again. He was used to it. How can someone as short and skinny as him not stand out in a place like the garage? He didn't let it bother him. He continued to walk forward, taking a short drag of his cigarette, and ran into Lydia.

"Oh. Hi." he looked up at her.

Lydia gasped and took the cigarette from his hand. "No!"

"No what?"

"You know these things give you cancer!"

"That's why they were called 'cancer sticks' in the '60s." He snatched the cigarette back. "And alcohol turns into liver failure, but you don't see me complaining about that to you." he lit another cigarette.

Rexa hissed. Lydia glared at the snake. "You stay out of this," she told her snake, and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at Luke. "Care to tell me how I got here?"

"Uh, _I_ brought you here? I _carried_ you?" Luke breathed out a ring of smoke in Lydia's face.

"That's not what I meant. I-- wait," Lydia looked down at him and grabbed his arm, giving it a light squeeze. "_You_ carried me? With these chicken wing arms right here?"

"Mmhm." he twirled the cigarette in his fingers.

She looked down at him, making direct eye contact. "Why?"

"Because you were drunk and I felt that i had to do something," he answered plainly. "Your snake kept on telling you to go home, you said no, so I took you to my place instead. That was the long version. Short version: you were drunk."

"Oh." she looked guilty for lashing out at him. Not knowing he simply did it out of kindness. "Um, thank you."

"No problem." He took another drag of his cigarette.

Luke watched Lydia look around with a scared look on her face.

"So... I guess I should be getting home soon," she said.

"You look scared." Luke stuck the cigarette in his mouth.

"I-I'm not scared," she said defensively.

"Whatever you say."

She frowned. "Fine. I'll find my way home on my own." She pushed open his front door and walked out on the dark streets, walking down the sidewalk and shivering from the cold.

Luke frowned. He ran to his garage and rode after her on his motorcycle. "Want a ride home?"

She refused to talk to him, being stubborn. Her snake hissed. _'Ri__de with him! What if someone tried to kidnap you again?! Fire doesn't always work on everyone.'_ She huffed and continued to walk. Not listening to her snake again. Luke had heard everything Rexa said. He sighed.

"Alright, then." He turned his motorcycle around and rode in the direction of the nearby corner store to get another box of cigarettes.


End file.
